The Last Time Lord and the Only Bad Wolf
by upsidedownflyingelephant
Summary: Rose Tyler woke up on the Valiant ready to work. She thought it would be another day at work, working for Torchwood but what will happen when the Doctor appears. A rewrite of Sound of Drums and the Last of the Time Lords.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- This is my first fanfic that I have published. So please review.**

**I don't own Doctor Who.**

**Enjoy :)**

Prologue

Rose Tyler woke up with a start, another rolled over in her bunk and looked at the clock. It was 5 in the morning. She got up slowly and got into her UNIT uniform. The five other women in the room were getting ready for duty as well.

She has been in her original universe for a year and a half and three months on the UNIT ship the Valiant. When she got to this universe she found Jack and worked with him in Torchwood Two. When Jack had found the Doctor and they learned that the Prime Minister was the Master, Jack sent Rose to work on the Valiant. The Master not knowing that she was Rose Tyler let her on the job. She now works as a guard in the main control room. The Doctor knows that Rose is in this universe and that she is working on the Valiant.

As Rose gets to her assigned position three guards bring three people. Much to Rose's horror it's the Doctor, Jack and a black women that must have been Martha, according to Jack. They sat the Doctor, Jack and the Martha in the middle of the room. The Doctor was trying to convince the Master to stop but to no avail. The Doctor grabbed to Martha's arm and whispered in her ear.

"Oh Martha we flown them in." The Master said as what looked like Martha's family walked in

Martha looked at her family, then back at the Doctor.

"Do you really want to help him? He will never look at you. He is still in the grief of losing the one he loves." The Master taunts

"He's still my friend" Martha said darkly

The room started to move quickly and three guards grabbed Martha, the Doctor and Jack. The guard holding the Doctor shoved the Doctor into Rose's grips. She laced her hands with the Doctor's. The Doctor looked down at her and smiled. When the Master saw the Doctor smiling at Rose he didn't like that at all.

"Let go of the Doctor" the Master ordered Rose

"No" she says sternly letting go of one of the Doctor's hands and showing the Master their linked hands

"Fine" the Master said

He grabbed a gun from the guard standing next to him and pointing it at Rose's chest. Before the Doctor could think, the Master shot at Rose, hitting her in the chest

"Rose!" Jack yelled

**Hope you like it. I'll add to it. review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Doctor Who.**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 1

The Doctor caught her in his arms bring her to the ground. When Rose saw his face he was crying. The Doctor cradled her in his arms stills holding their joined hands.

"D... Doctor.. I.. Love You" she managed to say

"I love you too Rose" he says gripping their joined hand

Rose closed her eyes and took her last breathe. The Doctor held her close sobbing. The guard holding Jack let go of him being a friend of Rose. Jack rushed over to the Doctor.

"Look" Jack whispered to the Doctor

The Doctor opened his eyes and looked down at Rose's limp body, she was glowing. He carefully laid her on the ground and backed away. She opened her eyes and carefully got up. She looked at the Doctor and Jack.

"Doctor" she said

Rose then burst into gold light like the Doctor when he regenerated. Everyone in the room looked in amazement at Rose. When it stopped Rose purposely stumbled forward into the Doctor's arms, crushing her against his chest.

"I thought I lost you" he whispered

The Master then decided that that was enough. He walked over to Rose and yanked her out of the Doctor's arms. Rose fell back onto the ground. Unable to catch herself she hit her head on the ground. She stayed limp for a minute then made an attempt to get up, but the Master pushed her back to the ground.

"Leave her alone" the Doctor said to the Master

"Why should I Doctor? Feel that?" He said pausing "Feel it"

"Yes I feel it" the Doctor says annoyed

"Feel what?" one of the guards asks

"You see. Me and the Master aren't human. We are Time Lords. We can feel where there is another Time Lord. When we are dieing, we regenerate. Which is what Rose just did. Only she didn't change forms. She's part human." The Doctor says

Rose immediately processes what the Doctor has said. She realizes that they can feel her. She can feel them. She then puts her hand on her chest. She can feel it, two hearts A guard then ran over to Rose who was still laying motionless on the ground.

"Torchwood" Rose whispered to the man and he then snuck out

**Please Review I want to make my stories better. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the wait I've been busy. Here's another chapter so Enjoy :)**

**I don't own Doctor Who**

Chapter 2

Martha went to press a button on the vortex manipulator in her hand but the Master stopped her.

"Are you still going to leave? Your family is here and the person you love." The Master taunted

"I'm still his friend" she said darkly yanking her hand away and pressing the button on the vortex manipulator.

The Master then turned his attention to Rose. The Doctor and Jack had now been restrained. The Master got another guard to get her to stand up. She managed to stand up but barely, just to fall back to the ground. Her body hasn't gotten used to its new form and then to be put through the strain of regeneration. The Doctor realizes what is happening.

"If you do anything to her, it would kill her." The Doctor says before the Master can try and touch her

"What can't I do?" The Master asks turning to the Doctor frustrated

"Touch her. Leave her there." He says looking at Rose

"So you want me to leave her there. I heard what she told you and what you told her. To see her in any sort of pain or danger would be torture to you." The Master says tauntingly

The Doctor stays silent looking at Rose. She would be tortured to get to him, to break him. Jack looked at the Doctor. He saw how much this pained him. The Doctor kept staring at Rose, she knew it. She gained enough strength to get up. She then made a quick move to go next to the Doctor. The Master nodded at one of the guards, who cuffed her hands behind her back as well.

The Master turned his laser screwdriver at the Doctor. He pressed the button causing him to scream and slowly he turned old. Rose screamed at the Master to stop. When he did, the Doctor turned to see Rose. She looked like a mess, she had been crying and her eyes had a gold tint to them.

The Master made the guard holding Rose take her away. The guard took her to a cell in the lower part of the Valiant. So she wouldn't cause harm to himself, the guard sedated her. He through her into the cell without laying her down or anything. When she wakes up she is sore and tries getting up but fails. She uses whatever energy she has to crawl to the bed and lay down in it. She then falls into an uneasy regeneration coma.

**Please Review I want to make it better if needed. Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 3

TWO MONTHS LATER

The Master walks into Rose's cell. He finds out from one of the guards that she hasn't moved or done anything for two months but slept. He walks over to her and sees her eyes closed. She then breathes and some regeneration dust comes out of her mouth.

"Rose wakey wakey!" The Master yells shaking her awake. She wakes up with a start jumping up.

"Doctor?" she asks then realizing that it wasn't him

"No I'm not your Doctor." he answers walking out of her cell.

The guard locked her in her cell again. Rose sat back down on the bed in her cell. Eventually she fell back asleep. This time the TARDIS helped put her into a sleep that only she could wake her from. This way the Master couldn't do much harm to her.

"My dear Bad Wolf. It is me. The TARDIS. I am putting you in a sleep. You will be fine, I will take care of food and stuff. You will wake when the my Thief needs you. Now sleep." the TARDIS says in Rose's mind.

TEN MONTHS LATER

Martha sat on some stairs talking to a couple of people in hiding about the Doctor.

"He has saved your lives so many times and you don't even know he's there. He is never thanked. He goes by the name of the Doctor. I've travelled with him. I love him." Martha says to the people. Just then a man comes bursting into the hallway.

"He's here. The Master is here. Hide her. Hide Marta Jones." the man says. The people obediently listen and hide Martha behind them. From outside they hear the Master calling for Martha.

"Martha Jones!" the Master calls "I know you're here!"

Martha pushes the people out of the way and walks to the door. The people watch in horror as Martha steps outside.

"Oh Miss Martha Jones." The Master taunts "Today is when you will die."

**Hope you liked it. Please Review. I want to make my stories better. Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the last chapter. I hope you like it and please review. Thanks :)**

Chapter 4

They are then teleported onto the Valiant. Martha looks around, the Doctor is in a large bird cage in the corner of the room. Some guards walk into the room with Martha's mother and father, Tish, Jack, and a very loops Rose who the TARDIS hasn't woken up yet. The guard holding Rose lays her in the corner.

"Doctor don't panic. The TARDIS put her in a sleep." Jack quickly says. The Master turns his laser gun on him and shoots.

"Now Martha. Neal before me." Martha kneels down in front of the Master and bows her head. "Mark your calendars, today is the day Martha Jones dies." Martha then starts to laugh.

"What's so funny? I'm about to kill you." The Master demands

"You really believed it, the gun." Martha says picking up her head

"I destroyed the gun" The Master says confused

"You really believed that I'd ask for Martha to kill you." The Doctor says using all his strength to get up.

"I didn't travel the world to find the gun parts. I traveled the world to tell everyone about the Doctor. When that timer counts to zero the whole world will say one word." Martha pauses as the countdown reaches zero and says "Doctor"

The whole world then says "Doctor", everyone in the room but the Master. Rose slowly comes back into consciousness and the Doctor starts to glow blue.

"No stop don't" The Master pleads as the Doctor becomes young again.

"You know what I'm going to say now." The Doctor says drifting towards the Master as he backs down the stairs.

"No. Don't. No!" The Master says

The Doctor then lands on the ground and grabbing the Master in a hug as he is huddled on the ground.

"I forgive you" The Doctor says "Jack the paradox machine"

Jack gets two guards to follow him to destroy the paradox machine. In the main room Rose gets up a bit dazed on what's going on. The Doctor releases the Master and walks over to Rose. He grabs Rose in a bone crushing hug.

"What's going on?" she asks

"I'll explain later. Basically the TARDIS put you in a sleep so that the Master didn't hurt you" the Doctor explains

"Ok" she says

The paradox machine is destroyed and a large wind comes over the Valiant.

"Everyone down!" The Doctor yells over the wind "Time is reversing! Ha!"

The Doctor pushes Rose and himself to the ground, still holding Rose. When the wind dies down a message comes over the radio calling for the president of the US.

"Just after the president was assassinated but before the paradox." the Doctor says

The Master makes a quick sprint for the door, when Jack comes through catching him.

"What should we do him?" Jack asks the Doctor as he takes handcuffs from a guard

"We should execute him" Martha's sister says

"No that's not the answer. I'm the only other Time Lord so he's my responsibility." The Doctor says

Then the sound of a gun pierces the air. The Master starts to crumple to the ground. The Doctor catching him and Jack taking the gun from Lucy.

"I've got you." The Doctor says to the Master

"Always the women" The Master says

"I didn't see her. It's just a bullet. Come on"

"No. Spending the rest of my life imprisoned by you. No" The Master says

"Come on. We're the only two left." The Doctor says crying

"What about Rose?" The Master asks

"She's the only one of her kind, the Bad Wolf" The Doctor says

"Huh. The Doctor. Crying over me." The Master taunts

"Come on. Regenerate!"

The Master then closes his eyes and takes his last breathe. The Doctor cradles the Master until he feels a hand on his shoulder. He lays the Master on the ground and curls into the hand, knowing it's Rose. Rose hugs him as he crys on her shoulder.

LATER THAT NIGHT

The Doctor and Rose stood on a beach and light the Master's body on fire. They watched it for a minute then walked away. Back in the TARDIS the Doctor sat on the pilots chair next to Rose. Martha went home and Jack was in bed. They were alone for the first time in a long time.

"I'm sorry Doctor" she eventually says

"Ya. Last of the Time Lords. The only Bad Wolf." he says "At least I have you."

"How was that sentence going to end?" she asks looking up at him

"I said Rose Tyler."

"Ya and how was that going to end?"

"Does it need saying?" he asks looking at her

"Yes it does"

He pauses for a second then says "Rose Tyler I love you"

She leans forward and kisses her back. She had finally found him. There wasn't the void separating them, there wasn't Cassandra possessing Rose, Rose isn't dying and there was no Time Vortex running through her head. When they break apart she whispers to him "I love you too Doctor"

THE NEXT MORNING

The next morning Rose, the Doctor, Martha and Jack stood in Cardiff.

"Yesterday everyone knew who you were." Martha says

"Ya. Oh well. It's better that they don't" the Doctor says

They stand in silence for a few minutes until Jack says he has to leave. Jack says his goodbyes.

"Who'd ever thought. I used to be a paperboy, the I was the first in my town to sign up for the Time Agency. My parents were so proud. My friends at school used to call me the Face of Boe." Jack says, he then walks away

"No" the Doctor, Rose, and Martha say in unison

The Doctor brings Martha back to her family. He sits outside for a little while watching Martha with her family. Martha sees him and he sneaks back into the TARDIS. Martha comes into the TARDIS after him.

"Are you ready?" he asks

"Actually Doctor, I'm going to stay." she says

"Oh okay." the Doctor says

"My family needs me and besides you have Rose." she says

Martha then leaves the TARDIS. She comes back into the TARDIS again.

"I had a friend once-" she started

"Is this going anywhere?" he asks

"Yes." she says annoyed then continues "She loved this guy. She moved in with him but he never looked at her once. I told her to get out. So this is me getting out." she then tosses the Doctor her phone "If I call, you better come" Martha then leaves the TARDIS

"What was that about?" Rose asks coming into the console room

"She umm fancied me." the Doctor says

"Oh" Rose says "I thought she didn't really like me"

"Ya she probably didn't. I took her to New Earth about 30 years after the hospital. She wasn't happy when I said that I took you there." the Doctor says

"Oh"

"Ya" the Doctor says

Rose then walks up to him and gives him a hug. He reflexively wraps his arms around her and buries his face in her blond hair. They stay like this for a few minutes. Then decide to go somewhere. The Doctor knew that everything was going to be okay again. He had Rose back and she wasn't going anywhere. The last of the Time Lords and the one and only Bad Wolf could spend forever together like she had promised so long ago.

**Hope you liked it. I'll post more fanfics. Please review. Thanks**


End file.
